


Ferris Fields

by Kharem



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanfiction, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharem/pseuds/Kharem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Steve Cortez arrive at the colony of Ferris Fields as their new assignment. Leading up to the collector attack of the colony and Roberts death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Fields

**Author's Note:**

> The following is my headcanon of the events at Ferris Fields before the death of Robert Cortez and setting up different headcanon situations with Steve Cortez in ME3 with my shepard Gideon. Sorry in advance for any spelling or edit errors.

Steve crowded Robert aside to take a look out the window as they approached the colony of Ferris Fields. Looking down at their new home, a small sigh escapes Steve's lips. He is assigned to help with the construction of a small station outside the main colony, slightly up the side of the mountain. It was mostly a sensor station for weather, seismic, etc. He would be installing and testing ship sensors for some reason. Supposedly there is going to be a top of the line Kodiak to test the sensors as well. Also, targeting systems for the defense towers there were also under construction. The alliance just recently started building these defense towers in the frontier colonies.

 

"What was that sigh for?" Robert softly asked leaning over a bit to also look out the window. "I know this colony is not as big as, say Terra Nova, but it’s pretty good sized." Steve turned a bit to face Robert. "At least the planet kinda looks like earth." Robert added, mistaking the reason for Steve's sigh.

 

"Well, while you have patrol duty and are assigned to help with security, I get to run wire, set up computers, set up sensors, test and calibrate said sensors...."

 

"I get it, I get it." Robert interrupted laughing, holding up both hands. "While I'm walking around in full armor, looking good btw," he said, looking at Steve and winking "you will be doing reeeal work."

 

"Looking good, hmm?" Steve said, smirking a bit as he looked sideways at Robert

 

"Damn straight Mr. Cortez." Robert proclaimed sticking out his chest and turning his head a bit showing Steve his side profile. "You know you like it."

 

Smiling and rolling his eyes, Steve admitted: "Well, Mr. Cortez, you would be right. You fill out your armor quite nicely."

 

"Thanks. You look pretty good in armor yourself." Robert replied, turning back to Steve and smiling. "When you use it that is." In a slightly more serious tone he told Steve: "It's a good assignment and we actually have an apartment instead of being stuck at the base, since you'll be working at the sensor station."

 

Smile fading and looking down, Steve said: "It's not the assignment I'm worried about. Well it’s not the only thing I'm worried about. There's the rumors of colonies that have gone silent."

Looking back up at Robert, he spoke quietly saying: "What if it happens here? I mean why else would they want sensitive ship sensors and defense guns on a frontier colony?"

 

Leaning over and putting his arm on Steve's shoulder Robert hugs Steve to him and just sits there for a bit thinking. "Don't worry so much." Robert softly says in Steve's ear. "No matter what happens, at least we'll be together. Plus they have one of the best in alliance setting things up so no ship could ever sneak up on us." Kissing Steve on the forehead he gently says: "If, whoever" waving his other hand around "makes it through I got your back." Hugging Steve a little closer, Robert internally tells himself "No matter what happens, I'll protect you Steve"

 

Feeling better, and relaxing into Roberts grip, his warm body in contrast to the cool air in the transport, Steve listens to Robert's heartbeat for a moment before replying.  "Sorry, I know I worry a lot. I will work on that." Sitting up and turning to face Robert, he adds: "And yes we will be together, so it will all work out. Plus I'll have that test shuttle if things go south."

 

Snapping his fingers, Robert says: "Hey that's right! Looks like we got it all covered."

 

With the mood lightened, and both of them now relaxed and smiling, Steve and Robert both sat together in companionable silence watching the landscape pass by outside the window as they approached their new home.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Softly walking around their apartment kitchen, Steve deftly prepares a quick breakfast of a sausage, spinach, and cheese omelet, while the coffee brews on the other counter. Biting into his omelet he savors the warm creaminess of the cheese and the slight heat of the sausage. The smell of brewing coffee permeates the kitchen as the coffee maker slowly fills.

 

It's been a few weeks since Robert and Steve arrived here at Ferris Fields and Steve has accomplished almost everything he is assigned to do. He is very efficient at his work and being able to fly again, even in a shuttle, is just icing on the cake. It wasn't his old Trident, but it is still flying and he loves every moment.

 

All the sensors and targeting systems are online and almost calibrated. The targeting systems just has some tweaking left, but the ship sensors are not quite picking up the shuttle. This particular Kodiak has a stealth system that is based on the Normandy SR-1. The sensors are extremely sensitive and are picking up a ton of things, just not the shuttle. Plus yesterday there was a weird signal that was interfering with the sensors. Oh well, more flying for him.

 

Finishing his breakfast he cleans his dishes, grabs a steaming cup of coffee, and makes his way to the bedroom. The apartment they got was perfectly placed in the colony. Every morning the warm sun came right in the window and if you were up early enough you could watch the sunrise right from the comfort of bed.

 

Walking through the bedroom door he smiles and stops to admire Robert still sleeping on the bed, blanket already pulled halfway down as the room warms up. Robert is very energetic and is almost always doing something. It seems like only when he is sleeping then he truly stops moving. Steve could then admire, stare, and appreciate even more, how handsome Robert was and how lucky he was to have him. His slightly tanned skin only showed off his muscled body even more, in the early morning sunlight. From his defined arms, to his broad chest, to the chiseled ridges of his abs, Steve would sometimes joke to him that heaven lost an angel. Robert would smile and coyly reply that maybe the lost angel was Steve, since he was the one who could fly. Being together there is never a dull moment. A smile, a touch, or even the quick goodbye kiss, Steve swears he can see the sparks between them and he just feels so warm and happy with Robert.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve feels a possessiveness as he runs his hand down the side of Robert's face, the night’s stubble scratching against his hand. Waking up and yawning, Robert turns to him and sleepily smiles.

 

"Good morning there"

 

"Good morning yourself. Want something to eat?" Steve asks, momentarily distracted as Robert stretches.

 

Robert, noticing him staring, grins, raises one eyebrow, and says: "hmm like what?"

 

Laughing, Steve says: "Not that! We do need to get to work on time you know. I can make you an omelet and there's coffee too."

 

Pulling down the blanket and exposing more of his perfect torso Robert looks suggestively up. "You sure? We could be a little late today."

 

Sitting back and stroking his chin Steve pretend to think. When Robert bats his eyes at him, Steve grins and says:

"I have yet to be late to work and I don't intend to start now. Besides, I have a perfect record of being on time."

 

"Spoilsport" Rolling over Robert says accusingly to Steve: "You're flying again today aren't you?"

 

"Maaaaybe." Steve says looking at the ceiling.

 

"Hmph" Sitting up and crossing his arms Robert says "Passed up for a shuttle ride, un-believable."

 

Steve can't help, but laugh out loud because Robert looks just like an upset little child. Moving closer to him, Steve grabs him and gives Robert a heated kiss that leaves no doubt about what he really wanted to do that morning. After a few more kisses they break apart. Steve runs his fingers through Robert’s hair and softly tells him.

 

"Don't worry you give way better rides than the Kodiak."

 

Cupping Steve's cheek Robert smiles and softly replies: "Thanks, I try. The competition is a little stiff though."

 

Giving Robert a knowing look, Steve says: "Believe me, it's no competition."

 

Both laughing, Steve and Robert reluctantly get out of bed and start getting dressed.

 

Noticing Robert in full combat gear, Steve asks: "What are you up to today?"

 

Fastening the last of his armor, Robert says: "After our patrol we are going to go check out that weird signal you guys picked up yesterday."

 

"Good to know, I've never seen a signal like that before and it was playing havoc with our sensors." Steve says, while tying up his boots. "Hopefully, it can be shut down, then we can finish our work."

 

"That's the plan" Robert replies heading into the kitchen. After tanking a cup of coffee, Robert gives Steve a quick kiss:

"See you when I get back."

 

"Stay safe out there."

 

"I will don't worry." Robert says winking at Steve. "Love ya"

 

"Love you too"

 

\----------------------------------

 

On the way to meet his squad Robert makes a quick stop in one of the side shops right off the main road. Robert knows that Steve does worry a lot whenever he goes on missions and patrols, so he ordered a small gift that he thinks Steve will like. He commissioned this jewelry maker to make a copy of his dog tags.  It was made out of titanium and he also ordered a keychain size replica of Steve's old Trident made out of tungsten. It was quite pricey but well worth it in Roberts eyes. Thanking the shopkeeper, Robert heads out to meet his squad. Because of the price he got a free chain to go with the tags and the Trident. With chain and trinkets tucked into one of his belt pouches he heads out.

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

"You finally get those sensors working Steve?" Alex asked. Alex is the engineer assigned to monitor the sensors today. The rest of the engineers were at the sister station inside the colony, syncing the instruments on that end.

 

"I think I almost got it." Steve replied "As soon as that weird signal goes down I can test it."

 

"Well, it looks like your assignment is soon to be done." Alex said in an upbeat way. "You're so good, you'll probably be assigned to a ship next."

 

"I can only hope so Alex." Steve said connecting the last of the wiring.

 

There was a small popping sound and all the screens suddenly went dark.

 

"Awwwwww crap."

 

"Well that was spectacular Steve. Looks like you shorted something." Laughing Alex says: “I take it back maybe you’re not as good as I thought!”

 

"Ha Ha funny." Getting up from behind the console Steve catches the smell of burnt electronics. After briefly covering his face with his hand, he starts taking of panels to find the source.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Finishing their patrol. Robert meets up with the other half of the team to have some lunch before heading out to the unknown signal. Halfway through the day the comm systems went down and the engineers haven't been able to get them back up yet. They were pulled from syncing with the sensor station to repair the comm systems. So far, though, they haven't had much luck.

 

"Status report, Hadley?" Robert asked Trent as they got closer. Robert and Cam had taken the east side of the colony, while Trent and Khama took the west side. They agreed to rendezvous at the non-functioning comm bunker.

 

"The comm systems appear to be fine." Trent replied "Everything appears to be in working order. It's almost as if we were being blocked by something."

 

"Well there's still that signal we need to check out." Cam said "You think that's what is blocking us?"

 

"Maybe, maybe not" Robert shrugged. "We're going now to check that out anyways, so we'll know soon enough."

 

Just as Robert finished talking they all heard a strange sound. Looking around then finally looking up at the sky, lightning plays across the slowing darkening clouds.

 

"W-What the heck?" Khama stammers. As a large ship appears and descends to the colony. Clouds of black smoke begin to stream out of the ship and the squad begins to hear streams and cries of panic.

 

"Go help the colonists down there!" Robert yells to Khama and Cam, pointing to the middle of the colony. "Trent and me will check the other half!"

 

"Got it!" Khama acknowledges. Turning He and Cam grab their assault rifles and start sprinting.

 

After they run about ten meters away, Robert sees the cloud resolve into a swarm of bugs.

 

"Look out!!!"

 

 Khama and Cam barely get a few shots off and they both get stung, stop moving, and freeze in mid motion.

 

Robert barely able to comprehend what just happened grabs Trent's arm.

 

"Quick into the com bunker!"

 

Sprinting inside the door they turn around and begin firing their assault rifles into the swarm speeding toward them.

 

"Come on! Come on! Close dammit!" Trent screams, fingers flying across the console

 

"Hurry up Trent!"

 

"I'm trying!"

 

With a loud clank the door slams shut and they hear many small impacts as the bugs’ crash into the now closed door. Hearts racing as they catch their breaths, they look at each other.

 

"What now?" Trent whispers

 

"I guess we wait." Robert replies, heart aching all he can think of is, _'Steve please be Ok....'_

 

They both just sit there in tense silence, hurting because they want to do something. Listening, waiting as the screaming and panic in the colony slowly fades as time goes by....

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"There it is!" Steve exclaims. He finally found the shorted circuit and quickly repairs it. Replacing the panel he goes the the power junction. Turning the power back on all the sensors begin to flash and alarms begin to go off.

"What in the wor......?" Steve begins and stops as ship sensors show a huge ship right over the colony. "Robert!"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

There has been no noise for almost an hour now. He doesn’t know how he knows, but it feels like it’s the end of the road. Robert looks at Trent and says: "I need to contact Steve."

 

"Are you insane?!" Trent says, with slight panic in his voice, eyes growing large. "You saw what is out there, how are we going to get past those bugs?!"

 

"Trent, that ship is probably blocking the comms for the main colony." Talking a low calm voice Robert reasons with Trent. "If we can get far enough outside the walls maybe we'll be able to get a message to the sensor station. They probably don't know about the small station out there, they should be able to call for help _." And I’ll get to talk to Steve. One last time…_

 

"What if you’re wrong?" Trent says tearing up, and shaking his head. "What if their comms are blocked too? What if by sending your message that find us? What then?!" His voice slowly getting louder and louder

 

"Trent." Robert, still speaking calmly, replies "There is the high tech shuttle there and Steve...” His voice catching a bit “Steve is a great pilot. He could probably zoom in grab us and get out before, whoever this ship is, notices us."

 

"What if you're wrong?"

 

"It's the only thing we can do right now. We have to let the alliance know what is happening out here."

 

Nodding, a bit rapidly, Trent visibly gulps "Ok. Let's do this. Which way are we going."

 

Leaning forward Robert explains "Right, this is how we are going to do it....."

 

\---------------------------------

 

"We need to get it off here right now!" Alex had been arguing with Steve for the past hour. "We don't know what's going on down there. We need to go and get help!"

 

"Not yet I can still get past their comm block." Rapidly going through different frequencies and trying different tricks he picked up over the years, Steve felt he was close to connecting to Robert. He was sure that Robert was ok. "Just keep watching the ship sensors."

 

"I'm telling you man we need to leave!" Alex still complained while watching the ship sensors and helping Steve look for any comm signals.

 

\---------------------------------

 

They had finally reached the wall. Robert and Trent didn't see any of the swarms of bugs, but there were many frozen colonists all over the place. They had to take cover and avoid a couple of larger patrolling bugs. Robert doesn't know who they are, but since they attacked the colony they were probably not friendly. Passing through the gate Robert walks a ways out. Thinking he's far enough out he tells Trent.

 

"Ok, I'm going to try reach the sensor station. Keep an eye out in case I attract any attention."

 

"Roger!" Facing back toward the colony Trent readies his rifle.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"..... sensor station this is patrol 1. Over. Come in remote sensor station this is patrol 1." The comm system suddenly bursts with sound. Rushing over Steve hits the mic.

 

"Robert?! Is that you?!" He can hardly believe it, but at the same time he's like, yup that's my man.

 

"Steeeve!!! Thank God you're Ok." Looking at Steve through the vid link overwhelming relief floods through Robert. "What's your status?"

 

"I've been trying to break through the comm block. How'd you get through to me?" Steve said looking slightly puzzled

 

"I'm outside the wall. Apparently the block is right to the wall."

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Robert we got movement over the roofs! They must be tracking your transmission." Trent yelled over his shoulder. Watching as several of larger bugs popped up and began to head on their direction. "Make it quick."

 

Looking up Robert says. "Almost done!" Turning back to the image of Steve, Robert tells him. "Steve it's too late for us. Take the shuttle and get help from the alliance. They can send reinforcements."

 

“Whats?!! No?!!” Steve says panic in his voice "I can swing by and grab you guys really quick. Then we can go."

 

"No Steve! There's no time!"

 

Tears begin to stream down Steve's face "I can do it! I can still save you. I can... I can...."

 

Seeing Steve crying Robert tears up. He wants to just hold him and tell him it will be ok. Smiling softly, a couple tears run down Robert's face. "No Steve, you can’t. You need to live. You need to live for me."

 

Steve is crying so hard he can barely see Roberts face in screen past his tears. He tries to give Robert some kind of response, tries to think of what he can do. Something.... Anything..!

 

Behind Robert, Trent screams "We gotta go!" As the bugs get closer Trent guns down the first two and targets the next few coming over the wall.

 

Knowing he has, but moments, Robert tells Steve: "I love you, but I know you. Promise me Steve don't make me an anchor. Promise me!"

 

"Robert... I... I...." Suddenly, the screen goes blank. "Robert! No! No!"

 

"Steve! Steve!"

 

Still shooting Trent yells "Robert, let's g...." Shots hit Trent in the chest and head. Blood splatters everywhere. He hits the ground, gone in an instant.

 

Tears in his eyes, screaming his defiance, Robert spins around and opens up with his rifle. He cuts down the bastard that got Trent and another and another. A shot catches him in the side, spinning him and causing him to fall to the ground. Snarling he gets up, blood dripping down his side, he shoots down the bug that got him. Another one shows up and Robert staggers as precise shots rip through his body armor piercing his chest. He gasps in sudden agony, wracked with pain, struggling to breathe. Collapsing on the ground Robert struggles to get his belt pouch open. Coughing up blood He feels the hot stickiness on his face. Hand finally getting the pouch open it closes around the dog tags and Trident model, he imagines he can see Steve’s face.

 

_"Promise...   Me…     Steve..."_

 

Laboring to turn his head and look up at the figure suddenly standing above him, a shot echo's against the wall and the dog tags and Trident model fall to the ground, silver chain pooling around them.

 

\------------------------------------

 

"There's a small signature that's coming out of that large ship over the colony Steve!" Alex had still been watching the screens. "That's either a fighter or a shuttle, we gotta go Steve! Come on!"

 

Steve is just standing in front of the blank screen. Tears streaming silently down his face. His throat was so tight he couldn't even cry out loud. He just wants to collapse on the ground.

 

Running up to him Alex grabbed Steve's shoulders and spun him around and shakes him roughly. Looking him in the eye Alex says: "I know losing Robert is extremely difficult right now. But don't make his sacrifice worthless. He wanted you to live! We need to go!"

 

Still numb and in shock Steve is only able to just nod on in response.

 

"Ok at the speed that small ship is going we have ten minutes. I'm going to destroy all our data and meet you at the shuttle. Can you do that?"

 

Breath catching a bit, he wipes his eyes and just nods again in response.

 

"Ok let's go." Alex runs off to the server room.

 

Before heading out to the shuttle Steve makes a quick copy of Roberts call to him on his omnitool, them rushes out to the shuttle to start preflight checks. As Alex makes it to the shuttle Steve it's ready to go. Lifting off into the atmosphere, Steve feels like his heart is literally breaking in his chest. As he gets farther and farther away from the colony he feels his heart crumbling down to nothing.

 

"It's on an intercept course! We need to hit FTL!"

 

Face slowly drying in the shuttle air Steve feels empty and has no tears left cry. Body aching as if he'd just run ten miles. He takes one last look at the planet then engages the FTL drive.

 

_"Robert....."_

 

\-----------------------------

 

Walking to the bridge Gideon was extremely happy to have Garrus back on his team. They had been through a lot together and it was good to have him back.

 

As he entered the walkway heading to Joker a conversation between two ensigns caught his attention.

 

"I heard the colony of Ferris Fields got hit by the collectors. Wasn't your brother there Hadley?"

 

"Ya that's right. Collector bastards."

 

"Don't worry. With Shepard and Miranda on the job we'll get him back."

 

"Yeah, I hope so."

 

Hearing this and doing a 180 Gideon heads down to Miranda's office.

 

Leaning forward on her desk Gideon says "Why wasn't I told that another colony was hit?!" He is upset that yet _another_ human colony while they were spending time running around recruiting people.

 

Looking calmly up at him Miranda said in a very professional tone of voice:

"Shepard, we just found out ourselves and informed ensign Hadley as his brother was stationed there."

 

Standing up straight Gideon tells her:

 

"We are going there."

 

"Shepard there is nothing you can do. It will probably be like the other colonies where we find out too late that they've been hit."

 

"I don't care we are still going to check it out.   Joker?"

 

"Yes, commander?"

 

"Plot a course for Ferris Fields."

 

"Aye aye, sir."

 

\------------------------

 

In his cabin Gideon sits at his desk going over the info on collectors again. Hoping something would catch his eye or he would find a pattern, something.

 

"Commander, we are about to clear the mass relay."

 

"On my way."

 

"EDI, anything?" Gideon asks as her steps onto the bridge

 

"Shepard, unlike previous colonies we have visited, I have detected what appears to have been a firefight. Outside one of the colony walls."

 

Gideon had a sudden surge of pride for the soldiers that had been stationed here. They hadn't given up without a fight.

 

"That's good to hear EDI. They actually fought back. Anything else?"

 

"I have been unable to pick up any life signs. Besides the signs of a small battle there doesn't appear to be anyone left here either."

 

"Well let's check it out. Jacob, Garrus, you guys are with me. Suit up. Let's go."

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

After the shuttle lands Gideon gets out and take a look around. The planet looks almost like earth and the colony appears to have been doing well.

 

"EDI where's the weapon discharge signatures coming from?"

 

"About 1 kilometer north of your position, Shepard."

 

Going north Gideon notices two large splotches of blood, but no bodies anywhere. Looking up too the walls, Gideon thinks to himself where were these soldiers going? Looking away from the city he can see the mountains in the distance. To the mountains?

 

"EDI is there anything in the mountains over there?"

 

"There appears to be a small station on the side of the mountain. Shepard, a shuttle managed to escape the collectors and alert the alliance. We intercepted a few alliance transmissions and a few alliance ships are heading here. I recommend we leave immediately to keep a 'low profile'"

 

"Understood." Gideon hopes it was the soldiers that made a stand here. Defending their home. Turning around he signals Garrus and Jacob "Let's head to the shuttle."

 

Turning toward the shuttle a glint catches Gideon's eye. Reaching down he picks up a silver chain with a pair of dog tags and a small Trident model. Looking at the tags they have a service number and the name "Robert Cortez". As they leave the planet Shepard resolves to let the alliance know of the bravery of this soldier, Robert Cortez, who stood up to the collectors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
